To Love in LA
by Just hand me a pen
Summary: Set during 3x22, what if Castle and Beckett had started making out on the couch before she went into her room? Cheesy oneshot, but give it a shot. Doesn't actually "go there", they get interrupted. T for language. And Caskett kissing. Disclaimer: not mine


**A/N: So, I started writing this before school one day, then left it for a week, and then I just typed it up onto the computer...**

**Yeah, it's set during 3x22 (The LA ep). For the sake of... giving this any validity whatsoever, which it can't really have because it's fanfiction, just bare with it. I know that it's totally OOC, but I was really tired (it was like 7 am) and I just wanted to write some Caskett... can you blame me?**

**Here you go: (Oh, and trust me, I KNOW that some of it is SUPER DUPER cheesy... basically the entire storyline...)**

* * *

><p>"And your hotness".<p>

Kate smiled, slightly embarrassed at the sound of Castle complimenting her. He had done so before, but not in such an _intimate_ setting.

They were alone in a hotel room. Granted, there were two rooms, but Kate wasn't entirely sure they were both going to be used that night. Castle and Kate's eyes locked, and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. _Always._

Slowly, Kate leaned forward. Castle was tentative: he knew what was coming. When Kate's face was mere inches away from Castle's, she broke their eye contact to look down at Castle's lips.

Then their lips met. It wasn't a frenzied moment; in fact it was rather calm, as if they'd been doing that since the beginning. It just felt natural to Kate. She couldn't think of much as their lips worked with each other's, but the one thing she was sure of at that time was that she was glad she had gone for it. _Screw the consequences._

As the kiss became more heated, Kate grabbed the collar of Castle's shirt and leaned back down, so that Castle landed on top of her, their lips still working magic.

They were making out on the sofa, alone, in a hotel room in L.A.

Things were bound to get out of hand.

At the same time, neither cared. It was what they had both been waiting for for a _long _time. They relished the sensation, and that feeling of accomplishment. To say they were completely engulfed in each other would have been an understatement.

After breaking apart, Castle continued on Kate's neck while she caught her breath. Processed. _She was kissing Richard Castle. Shit. But not shit. No! I can't want this. Too soon. Damnit, I do. _She decided to leave all rational thinking behind, live in the moment. The moment where she was making out with Richard Castle.

When the two finally separated for good, they were both breathing heavily. Neither wanted to make eye contact, at the risk of embarrassment, but eventually it had to be done.

When the time came, Kate looked up into Castle's eyes.

"Hi." It was the only thing she could think to say, and she immediately turned a deep shade of red. _Was that really what she just said?_ There were so many other things she decided in that moment that she wanted to say to him in her lifetime. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time in the world to say them all.

Castle chuckled, and Kate rolled her eyes. She let off a warning scoff and just said, "Don't!"

"Do we need to talk about this? About things…?" she asked. She was propped up against the arm of the sofa, her legs up at her chest. Castle was sitting, too, his front against Kate's legs.

"Not yet," he said. "We don't need to talk yet." As he finished his sentence, he leaned closer to kiss Kate one more time. Their lips met again, the latest kiss more heated than ever. As their need for something more bubbled under the surface, Castle took his hands out of Kate's hair and slowly but thoroughly started to unbutton Kate's blouse.

Castle quickly pulled away, gasping for air before crashing his lips back onto Kate's.

They continued like that for a few minutes until they were seconds away from passing out.

Castle leaned back, effectively ending their make out session.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, referring to Kate's state of near upper body undress. Her shirt was down off her shoulders.

"Yeah, Rick. I'm ready." It was a simple statement, but the use of his first name, plus the implications it brought, made it much more meaningful.

A broad smile graced Castle's face and he leaned in once more to touch Kate's lips to his own.

He was literarily millimeters away from planting his lips on hers again when there was a knock at the door.

They both jumped up, Kate's forehead hitting Castle's chin.

"OW!" Castle let out an exclamation of pain. The pair quickly shuffled around, fixing themselves up in order to answer the door.

Kate quickly tried to button up her shirt, despite her fumbling fingers. Rick opened the door to their hotel room, even though Kate still had a few buttons to do up. "Rick!" Kate whined as the door opened and her shirt was only partly on.

"Detective!" Castle exclaimed, still rubbing his chin. Sure enough, the LA detective working the LA end of their case was standing there. Castle was not expecting someone with an eye for detail to show up on the tail end of their make out session when their clothes were crooked and their hair all disheveled.

"Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett," the detective greeted them, a smirk on his mouth and a knowing look in his eye.

Kate turned a deep shade of purple, doing up the last two buttons of her blouse.

"Castle, you've got some lipstick…" The detective trailed off, pointing at Castle's face.

It was Castle's turn to blush, and he quickly wiped his face with his shirt sleeve, a sheepish look on his face.

The detective turned to close the door and Kate grabbed a nearby spoon to check her reflection. The look she facing her was pure horror: her hair was completely amuck. It would have been obvious to anyone what her and Castle had been up to. She was still trying to fix it when the other detective turned around again.

"So, am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

Kate, to Castle's surprise, didn't run. She didn't hide like she normally did, completely ignoring her feelings. She didn't push everyone away; lock everyone out. She didn't compartmentalize, leaving nothing to feel over. She did, however, take Castle's hand in her own.

Leaning up against him, she answered, "Yeah, actually, you kind of are…"

In that moment, Castle realized that Kate was finally ready. In the past, Kate had always had one foot out the door, ready to abandon ship if her relationship wasn't going so well. She had never fully committed.

Now, standing beside him, being so open about their relationship, Castle realized that this was a new leaf. He laced his fingers with hers while thinking about what this meant. It was new, it was refreshing. He'd be damned if it wasn't love- for him, at least. Whatever it was that they had now, it seemed forbidden. Neither one cared, it was _them_. They'd waited long enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Just incase anyone was wondering... This is a oneshot, so it will not be continued.**

**Thanks for reading! And... drop a review? Thanks. **


End file.
